particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Shlajkai Genzisrmko Vrn
Shlajkai Genzisrmko Vrn(b. 3531 - June 18, 3608) was the reigning Khan of Jelbania (3602-3608)and Chief of the Vrn clan. Previously he served as Acting President-Atabek of Jelbania (3500-2) Life Khan Shlajkai was born sometime in the winter of 3531 to Genzi Genzisrmko, chief of the Vrn clan and his wife, Hrne Wrntukaidrsme of the powerful Kez'i clan. He grew up in the steppes of the taghe of Nemawar when many of the Vrns still roam even today. Shlajkai never attended a formal school as a child and would only attain these skills as a young adult after joining the Great Jelbek Horde in 3550. He rose swiftly through the ranks of the Horde, his noble status helped him attain the rank of Colonel in less than two decades in the Horde. He was honorably discharged in 3585 to assume his deceased father's position of leadership in the Vrn clan as the senior surviving male. As Vrn Bek, Shlajkai struck a balance between modernisation and preservation of traditions and unlike some of his predecessors, was not outright hostile to adopting some Jelbanien innovations and established travelling yurt based schools in the clan, following it as it led its nomadic life in the steppes. For the next 15 years he led the clan and suffered the insults of the national government which regarded the steppe Jelbeks as a whole as a nuisance. Even the election of Jetzri to the presidency and his accession to the throne did little to improve the status of his people. Only the election of his fellow clansman President-Atabék Mrjkai Jlekaisrmko Vrn in 3583 improved at the very least the basic condition of the Vrn. The outrage that was Krsyijkai Jeztri 's corpse's five year rule at the hands of cynical relatives moved the Jelbek clans to unite and remove the hated regime in November 3500. Chief Shlajkai declared himself acting President-Atabek while the clans assembled in an eighteen month Kurultai to decide the constitutional future of the nation. Chief Shlajkai was elected by acclamation as the very first Khan of Jelbania since the first Khanate collapsed more than 2,500 years ago. Khan As Khan, Shlajkai focused on implementing the promises he made to the Kurultai which elected him. The first one was to devolve power over domestic affairs to local government institutions run by the clans and other political bodies. He has also embarked on a radical neo-liberal economic reform, in a bid to jumpstart the long ailing Jelbic economy. A passionate Jelbek nationalist, the Khan aggressively pushed for greater Jelbic unity and criticised the Luthorisation of Brme official institutions. He firmly opposed the recreation of the Augustan Empire and relations with Zardugal cooled down fast, a conflict that outlasted him. Death The Khan grew weaker after losing his wife Sara in May 3607. he broke his hip soon after and died several months later in June 3608 under the care of his eldest daughter Tri. The Kurultai elected his younger half brother Genzi as his successor. Family The Khan was married to Khatun Sará Wrntukaidrsme, a member of the Wékj clan. The couple had five children, three sons and two daughters and nineteen grandchildren. The Khan and his wife resided at the official residence - the Purple Palace in Baofluz two to three times a week, preferring to spend most of their time at their yurt mansion in the Khan's homeland taghe, Nemawar. The Khan was widowed on May 6, 3607 when the Khatun succumbed to cancer. Category:Jelbek politicians Category:Monarchs